This invention relates in general to a stand for an article relative to a floor or other support surface. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such a stand that quickly and reliably supports the article at a desired location relative to the floor or other support surface for convenient use.
Stands are widely used to support a variety of articles relative to a floor or other support surface for convenient use. A typical stand includes a base portion that is adapted to engage the floor or other support surface, a post portion that extends upwardly from the base portion, and a platform portion that is supported on the upper end of the post portion and is adapted to support the article during use. In many instances, one or more of the portions of the stand are capable of movement relative to one another to facilitate the positioning of the article relative to the floor or other support surface for convenient use. Although known stand structures have been effective, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a stand that quickly and reliably supports the article at a desired location relative to the floor or other support surface for convenient use.